


【特赫/澈赫/云赫】我太调皮了 (1)

by Bluekiiiid



Category: Super Junior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluekiiiid/pseuds/Bluekiiiid
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 17





	【特赫/澈赫/云赫】我太调皮了 (1)

* 温柔 佔有慾强 特 \  
* 暴躁 极度霸道 澈 — 善良 调皮主动 赫  
* 冷漠 恶情趣多 云 /

* 我根本是在黑化哥哥们（跪

——————————————————

\- 朴正洙和李赫宰单独在家的一天。

由于昨晚整理资料而一直劳动的双眼和头脑，今天的朴正洙难得睡到了快中午还没起床，直到他聽见有人开门进了自己的房间甚至还爬上床的时候，眼睛才稍微睁开了些。  
「哥～起来了～」李赫宰像只树懒似的瘫软在朴正洙身上，两人之间隔着一条轻薄的棉被，可以明显感受到对方的体温。  
看见床上的人微微睁开了双眼后又再度阖上，即使知道对方真的太累了，但李赫宰还是不罢休的继续吵著。  
「哥...」开始使出自己的奶音攻势，软绵绵的声音像在撒娇又像受了委屈的孩子。把棉被拉下，往上爬过将头埋在对方颈间，不安分的舌头往线条完美的侧颈舔过，再嘟起小嘴啄了几下。  
一边没反应，再换另一边。  
两边都没反应，往嘴进攻。  
咬上对方的薄唇，像小狗一样的左右拉扯，手探进被子里和大掌十隻紧扣。缓缓的扳开对方的双唇，把舌头送进温热的口腔中，觸碰到湿热的舌尖便开始不停的捣弄，李赫宰的双眼直勾勾的看著那人细长的睫毛。  
不好玩，都没有反应。  
但李赫宰却没有因此而洩气，另一手也探进被子里直往裤头前去，着急的把裤子拽下，摸到对方的棉质内裤后一手握住双腿中间的棒状物。  
已经有点硬了，李赫宰偷笑，果然嘛，哥哥根本忍不住又爱逞强。  
隔着内裤一直搓揉著，嘴也继续在上半身到处啃咬，残留下水光的痕迹，与对方紧扣的手也不安分的用食指抠著大手的掌心。  
朴正洙一直都有意识，自从这孩子爬上床自己稍稍睁开了眼后就清醒了，只不过身体还是有些懒惰，再度闭上眼睛呈现睡眠样的清醒状态。  
再来就是任由这孩子不停的勾引自己。  
有一个调皮又主动的情人，好像是一件应该高兴的事，但这孩子偏偏又爱撩完就跑，仗著自己虚弱的身体所以哥哥们不敢太操劳他。总爱撩起慾望后用一副满有成就感的样子看著哥哥，真的被压在身下教训的时候又是哭着可怜的求饶，和最初头上长角的恶魔完全差的远。  
朴正洙心想著看这孩子还可以玩多久，其实自己也是忍的难受，不过他敢保证现在如果翻身将他压在身下準备进攻，他就会勾住自己的脖子，用软糯的声音说一句：「我还没吃东西。」然后就只能作罢的先给他做早餐。但早餐用完等他吃饱了，起初烧的炙热的慾望早就消下大半。  
甚至有时候还会要求餵食，喂着喂着餐具递到嘴边就不吃了，李赫宰会笑的灿烂看著哥哥，起初不明所以，后来已经成了习惯。导致有时整顿饭都是用嘴餵的。  
但却什么也不能做。朴正洙怀疑自己上辈子到底造了什么孽轮到这辈子有个小恶魔整天折磨著自己。  
李赫宰重复的动作到后来已经感到无趣，於是往下鉆乾脆把内裤拉下一口含住。  
「李赫宰！」朴正洙被吓的下意识起身缩回双腿。但李赫宰紧紧的抓住对方的衣襬微微抬起眉用圆滚滚的大眼捕捉男人脸上的惊恐。只是含住不动，朴正洙也不敢轻举妄动只能瞇著眼看向趴在自己面前犯罪的小猫。  
「起床吗？」含着逐渐胀大的东西李赫宰含糊不清的问，还歪了头用牙齿轻咬住再露出一个牙龈笑。  
选择起床，就是要去做饭给你吃！而我根本什么都吃不到！因为只是想吃你；选择不起床，也还是一样吃不到，因为你必须吃早饭所以不能赖着。  
朴正洙大大的深呼吸了一口气，手肘撑在床上将自己腰部抬起，下身的人被突如其来的撞击吓到，前端顶进喉咙深处，朴正洙感受到强烈的炙热包裹住前端处，倒抽了一口气挑眉看著眼前的人。李赫宰虽然被吓到但也很快就进入了状况。深喉咙这一招是被金希澈训练出来的，一开始顶的深确实不舒服，可看见哥哥们脸上享受的表情就又继续将其含的更深入。  
李赫宰顽皮的用力吸了一口，手从衣襬下滑轻抬起囊袋摩擦，朴正洙舒服的发出呻吟仰起脖子，李赫宰的技术不是一般的好。总是可以拿捏好力道和时机，又知道哥哥们喜欢什么口味好下手，於是就造就了他撩起慾望后骄傲感旺盛，开始学会在哥哥们享受期间抽身打断，这欲情故纵的方法的确好用，爱的真的是越来越深，对肉体的渴望也是越无法自拔。  
这撩人的小妖精，实在令哥哥们爱不释手。  
当射精的冲动湧上时，朴正洙已经做好心理準备迎接接下来的巨大变化，李赫宰一口吐出又收回双手，两手手掌撑在床上让身子往前倾与朴正洙更加靠近距离。即使知道他要收手了，但生理上措手不及的变化还是很难适应，全身原本的酥麻感一夕之间消失的一干二净，取而代之的是无法形容又极为难受的空虚感，灵魂被抽空似的窜上全身每一寸皮肤却得不到填满的感觉，朴正洙紧闭双眼努力的调整自己的呼吸，李赫宰却笑的得意往前爬了一些用头撞上对方的下巴。  
「饿了——哥做饭嘛...今天希澈哥应该不回来了，肯定又赖在工作室研究那些奇形怪状的衣服，钟云哥出差也得下礼拜回来对吧？」李赫宰独自说着，抵著对方的下巴摇来摇去，丝毫不理会慾火焚身导致呼吸有点错乱的人。  
「哥快一点～饿死了。」  
「你再动今天晚上就把你绑起来。」朴正洙总算是睁开眼睛，看著李赫宰的发漩咬牙切齿的说着。  
果然乖巧的停下了躁动，李赫宰慢慢的抬起头一脸委屈的看著朴正洙被情慾充斥的双眼，对上了几秒钟李赫宰吻上朴正洙的唇。  
「要连之前跟我BOBO的人还有抱我的人那些帐一起算吗？」四片唇瓣贴在一起，李赫宰说话时也带动对方放鬆的双唇开合起来，舌头便轻易的往里头鉆。

当李赫宰在餐桌上等了将近快半小时準备要大喊自己要被饿死了的时候，朴正洙这才换了一身衣服从房内走出来。  
李赫宰趴在桌上左右手各拿着汤匙和叉子，一脸无精打采的看著哥哥，无声的抗议著自己饿的咕噜叫的肚子，朴正洙无奈的失笑走进厨房。  
幸好朴正洙的烹饪速度够快，早餐的食材也不需要花太久的时间，否则李赫宰这一饿大可以闹的把整间屋子掀了还嫌不够。李赫宰开心的吃著烤的焦脆的吐司，边吃吐司内的馅料又掉到盘中，李赫宰就用舌头去把那馅料勾进嘴里吃下。  
看看，连吃个东西都要吃的这么色情。  
再看看，一副刚才什么事都没做过的样子悠哉的享用早餐。  
最後看清楚，朴正洙在房内处理的满头大汗好不容易消下的慾望又起来了。


End file.
